Only Love
by Song of My Life
Summary: Kakashi is injured and Hanare took it upon herself to nurse him back to health. Will anything spark between these two adults?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: What if Hanare did not jumped off the cliff? in this story, the Hokage thought Hanare's skills can be put to good use for Konoha, so now, she is part of the Leaf.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I make any profit from it enjoy reading! :DDD**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THE HOSPITAL IS FULL?'

"Miss I am terribly sorry, but right now the hospital is certainly-"

"I DON'T CARE! THIS MAN RIGHT HERE PLACED HIMSELF IN DANGER FOR ALL OF YOU AND HE BETTER GET THE TREATMENT HE DESERVES!"

Hanare gestures angrily to the unconscious sliver-haired man beside her, with one arm lazily flung over her shoulder. Hanare's eyes burned with fury.

"M-Miss… o-on behalf of Hospital Konoha I apologis-"

"UGGH YOU PEOPLE!'

Hanare exhaled angrily and dragged Kakashi out of the hospital, leaving a terrified receptionist behind shaking in fear.

"What now?" Hanare thought.

This is the only hospital in Konoha, now that it is full, Hanare didn't know what to do, and in the state Kakashi's in, he needs some treatment, and he needs it now.

Hanare took a few deep breaths to calm herself down despite the situation she is in.

"AH! I know! I'll take him back to his home."

She had visited the man a few times, so she roughly knew the way there.

Hanare took a deep breath and in a swift move, she lifted Kakashi onto her back.

"OOOHHHH BOY he's heavy…"

Passerbys gave curious glances but never stop to question, they've seen the scene in the hospital, and they wouldn't want to be the next victim.

Using all of her energy Hanare jumped from rooftop to rooftop, occasionally looking back to ensure Kakashi didn't fell off her back.

The moment Hanare landed in front of the pale brown aparment door she threw Kakashi down and slided down the wall, panting heavily. "Oh God that was tiring…."

"Right.. now for the keys…wait…"

Hanare suddenly realized to get the keys, she must search Kakashi for it. Which means she has to touch his body.

Hanare blushed profusely at the thought. She would be lying if she said she didn't harbor romantic feelings for the infamous Copy Ninja, and of course, her mind had conjured up very passionate scenes involving the silver-haired man, sending an electric bolt into her pants.

"Hnnn…" Kakashi groaned in pain.

"Ahh fuck it."

Hanare began trailing her hands over the jonin's body, her face colored crimson red at every feel of his muscles.

"Good lord…. He's so muscular….."

Hanare realized she had been exploring Kakashi's body longer than she should, and quickly searched for the keys in his pockets. "AHA!"

Hanare pulled out the key and unlocked the door, grabbing Kakashi's arm and flinging it over her shoulder, she began dragging him inside the house, not forgetting to close the door behind her.

She dragged herself and Kakashi into the only room in the apartment, gently placing him on the bed.

"So this is what his room looks like…"

His room is painted pale green with wooden floors. Beside his bed are a desk and a window, giving her a full view of the village.

Hanare took off exploring his house for a first aid kit, alas she found one in his bathroom. She quickly ran to Kakashi, removing all his gear and began treating him, a thin layer of sweat began to form on her forehead and she hastily wiped it off, concentrating only on his wounds.

"Aannnnnnndddddddd DONE!'

Hanare finished wrapping the last bandage around his torso and sat back on the bed, registering Kakashi's appearance. His Konoha headband is taken off leaving his spiky silver hair to fall down, He is only wearing a pair of pants and a cloth covering the lower part of his face, as much as Hanare wants to see his face, she decides to respect Kakashi and closed her eyes while throwing a cloth over his face.

His torso suffered most of the blows , with his chest and abdomen bandaged, Hanare realized she practically remove all his gear, leaving Kakashi's chest bare for her to see.

"Oh sweet mother of ….."

His body was not big and muscular like a body builder, but rather lean with defined muscles, the bandages and scars wrapping his body only added points to the manly category. His arms were toned and firm, something Hanare picked up when bandaging them. She finds herself wondering what it feels like having his arms wrapped around her.

"Aish you baka! Stop thinking about that!" Hanare scolds herself.

"I guess I should stay here until he wakes up."

The young woman sighed, and slowly walked over to the kitchen to prepare some dinner.

**A.N. Hohohoho more chapters are coming soon! I've worked all holiday for this story I wanted it to be perfect :3 my writing is not the best but I want to give this story the best I got so here it is! Sorry if it is cliché and boring It came into my mind in the middle of the might and I was like: I MUST START NAWWWWWWWWW XDXD anyways, thank you all so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! :DDD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hnnnnn….."

Kakashi groggily opens his eyes then quickly shutting it back from the bright light, then slowly, he opens his eyes to find that what he saw was not the pale white ceiling of a hospital room, but a rather pale yellowish one

"Huh…. I'm in my room…."

Kakashi then recalls a few moments before he blacked out, ninjas battling, cries of his name, and flowing green hair.

"Hanare…?"

She was in the battle with him, to be honest, Kakashi has never seen her so…. furious before, her eyes were blazing with hatred. She was outrage, every blow to the enemy was sharp and merciless. He scratched the back of his head and looked down to find his wounds bandaged nicely.

"What….? Who….?"

The first person that came into his mind was Hanare.

"Hmm?"

Slowly, Kakashi made his way to the door, groaning slightly at the sharp pain in his abdomen. He walked to the living room to find a certain green haired woman sleeping on the couch. Kakashi breathed out in relief, he was about to walk there when he felt a sudden draught on his face and spotted a cloth laying on the ground. He glimpsed at his bare face on the Tv screen.  
"Did she see my face?'

Kakashi thought while bending down to pick up the cloth, "Hnn.." He groaned and ignored the pain growing in his stomach.

Hanare frowned at the sounds and slowly opened her eyes, "Hnn…. Kakashi?"

Kakashi slapped the cloth over his mouth just in time.

"Ahh… Heh… uh Hana-argh!"

"Careful! Or your wounds will bleed!"

Hanare quickly helped him on to the couch,

"AISH you idiot! Your wounds just got treated, so you can't move too much or you'll reopen the stiches!"

"Ahhhh gomen gomen…" His voice was a little muffled from the cloth "Urmm… Hanare?"

"Hmm…?" Hanare responded while checking his bandages.

"In the drawer at my desk, there is a black mask, can you get it for me?"

"Errr… okay."

"Oh and one more thing…"

"Huh?'

"You're pressing a little too hard on my stomach…." Kakashi groaned a little.

Hanare looked down to find her hands pushing down on his abdomen.

"AAHHH GOMEN GOMEN!"

Kakashi chuckled, his eyes curving upwards.

"I'll… go get the mask."

Hanare blushed and ran to his room.

"Ahh… So cute… wait, what?"

Kakashi finds himself thinking more and more of her lately.

"That's weird…"

He shook his head, trying to shake the compliments he had for her which are most likely, not suitable to say to a friend, out of his head.

After Hanare gave him the mask she went to get dinner, luckily they are still warm.

"Here, eat up."

"Wooowww… you can cook?"

"…Duh."

"Wait, that means he has to remove his mask to eat." Hanare thought, and a sly thought formed in her mind. "Maybe if I just take a peek…."

"Hey look a flying turtle!"

"What?" Hanare turned her head.

"Hey you lied what flying-"

On the coffee table lies the empty bowl that used to contain ramen.

"What…?"

"That was delicious Hanare." Kakashi smiled.

"Uhh… Thanks…." Hanare was still confused .

"Why flying turtles?"

"How did he eat so fast?'

"Can turtles fly?"

"Maybe he eats flying turtles."

Hanare thought mindlessly while shoving ramen into her mouth, sometimes missing a little and getting some soup on the corners of her mouth.

Kakashi saw this and didn't deny what he was thinking.

Hanare looked really adorable.

He smiled and said: "Hanare,"

"…. Oh, huh?"

"You've got something on your…" He gestures to the corners of his masked lips.

"What" Where?" Hanare wiped her mouth, but the stain is still there.

"Here.."

Kakashi reached out and wiped the stain for with his thumb, caressing her cheeks while at it."

"Wow, her cheeks are really soft.."

Kakashi locked his gaze with her and cupped her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumb. Suddenly, he realized what he was doing and quickly drew back.

Her face began to turn red.

"Ahh… sorry about that…"

"Nevermind..." Hanare smiled, but her cheeks were still tinted pink.

Suddenly Kakashi had an urge to bend down and kiss her.

"NO stop!" Kakashi instructed himself.

Hanare looked at the clock to find that it's past 9 o'clock.

"I should probably be going now."

"You sure? You want me to accompany you?"

"Dude, with your condition, you'll die if a punch lands on your body."

"Well then the Guardian of Life will come and save me."

"Don't be silly!" Hanare giggled.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Kakashi's eye flashed with worry.

"Yes Dad, who was the one that carried you all the way here?."

"A flying whale."

"YAH Baka!" Hanare was in fits of giggles.

Kakashi smiled.

After helping Kakashi back to his room. Hanare brushed imaginary crumbs off her pants.

"Well I should get going, remember, don't move too much."

"Yes Mom." Kakashi eyes lazily scanned Hanare's face.

Hanare's lips twisted into a smile.

**A.N. I know weird chapter, I am making so many changes, finding new words to make this story more interesting :P Next chapter up soon! Thank you for reading! :DDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

It was still early in the morning and Hanare was quietly humming a tune while preparing breakfast for Kakashi. Since he was pretty much useless with limited movements, Hanare took it upon herself to nurse him back to health.

Hanare couldn't help but smile at their little episode last night.

"What type weird objects would it be this time?"

"Meatball pig?"

"Sky diving dog?"

"Naruto wearing a tutu?"

A giggle rosed in Hanare, imagining Naruto doing ballet, then she imagined Kakashi prancing around in a frilly pink skirt and erupted into an explosion of laughter.

"Oh God what am I thinking.." Hanare said to herself, still clutching her stomach, bubbling away in laughter.

"Great I'm friends with a physcopath now….'

Hanare turned around to see her roommate, Anko standing there, gazing at her with questioning eyes.(**AN: I decided to make her roommate Anko, just for funsies :D**)

"What?" Hanare stuck her tougue out at her.

"Wow you made breakfast?'

Before Hanare could say anything her hand had already reached for an onigiri and popped it in her mouth.

The entire triangle shaped rice ball into her mouth.

"Damm I didn't know she was a freaking dinosaur." Hanare thought, looking at Anko munching ravenously on the onigiri.

"Mmmm that's good." She licked her fingers greedily and reached for another one.

"NOOO nonononononono no more greedy pants!" Hanare placed the lid over the bento.

"What? Why?" Anko stared at her incredulously.

"It's for someone else."

"Your silver haired boyfriend?"

"Yeah my silver haired boy- WHAT? NO!"

'Don't lie, I saw you leaving his apartment blushing." She smirked in victory.

"Ah… that….. I was helping him with his injuries!"

"Sure you were…." Anko's light brown eyes turn into questioning slits. "Well whatever, say hi to Kakashi for me, and remember, use protection!" And she took off running, her laughter echoing the kitchen.

"YAH!" Hanare yelled back angrily, but started blushing a few moments later.

"Hmm… what if we got married?"

Suddenly Hanare began imagining them in bed, his hands on her body…

"EHH!"

He thoughts came to a sudden halt.

She took a deep breath, Her blush deepening.

*creak*

Hanare pushed the apartment door open. She looked around the apartment, not finding any signs of the Copy Ninja, reaching his bedroom door Hanare picked up his chakra signatures and assumed he is still asleep.

Sighing, she walked to the couch and plopped herself onto the cushiony material, placing the bento on the coffee table. While waiting for Kakashi, Hanare started humming the tune to one of her favourite songs, and, quietly, Hanare began singing.

"Hm…?"

Kakashi awoken to a voice singing and a familiar chakra signature in his living room. He immediately recongnised it to be Hanare's. Quietly, Kakashi opened the door, seeing the young woman sitting there, singing, Kakashi was immediately captivated by her voice and beauty.

Hanare was wearing a pale yellow kimono top that fell above her waist and a dark red top inside, light orange skirt and back shinobi boots ( **AN: I know this is the outfit she wore when she was being escorted by Kakashi, and I just changed the colour of the skirt, I just thought she look really pretty and natural in that outfit XD** ) Her hair wasn't tied up in a ponytail like yesterday but letting it fall down naturally till her waist. "Wow…. She's looks amazing…."

And her voice….

"I didn't know she sang so well…"

Hanare was so absorbed into her singing, she didn't notice Kakashi at all.

She sigh after finishing the song, it was her favourite after all. She sensed someone and turned her head to see Kakashi leaning at the door, looking at her.

Hanare blushed when she noticed he still didn't have a shirt on.

"He's pretty sexy…" Hanare thought.

"Uh…. Kakashi?"

'Huh What? Oh, Hi." Kakashi said snapping out of his trance.

"I didn't know you can sing so well."

Hanare blushed at his praise. "Thanks…. It's something I learned when training as a street performer, I guess it just became a hobby."

Kakashi smiled "Maybe next time you can bring your instrument here, I like your singing."

Hanare's face is crimson red now. "Thanks… I made breakfast, come and eat."

"Okay."

Kakashi wore a simple gray shirt over his injuries, Much to Hanare's disappointment and at the same time, relief. Disappointed because she can't see his oh so hot body anymore, but relieved that she can finally feel like it isn't 1000 degrees in here whenever he gets close.

" Oooooo onigiri." Kakashi cooed when Hanare opened the bento.

Hanare had already mentally prepared herself for all the nonsense Kakashi may babble to get her to look away, so she is going to keep her head firm.

"Okay… slowly look to the side….. and…."

"Jiraiya put some clothes on!"

"WHAT?" Hanare automatically jerked her head towards the window, but quickly turned back when she realized she had fallen into one of his traps.

"REALLY? A NAKED JIRAIYA?" Hanare yelled disbelievably.

Kakashi just chuckled and placed the empty bento on the table.

Hanare pouted, defeat plastered on her face. Suddenly, a question came into her mind, and out of pure curiosity, she asked: "Why do you wear that mask?"

Kakashi flinched at that question.

Normally, he would brush these people and their nosy questions, but for some reason, he feels like, he can tell Hanare. He can trust her.

Hanare sensed she touched a nerve and quickly backpedal,

"I-I'm sorry I was just curious and-'

"Ahh.. it's fine, I can tell you why."

Hanare's brown eyes widen at his response.

Kakashi took a deep breath. "The main point on why I wear a mask is because I'm sick of people telling him how much I resembled my father.".

"_Hey aren't you the son of the White Fang?"_

"_Wow you look just like Sakumo!"_

"_Are you related to the White Fang of the Leaf?"_

Kakashi frownind slightly, remembering the irritating questions, but Hanare didn't even mention his father once. Well the truth is, Hanare doesn't know who is the infamous White Fang and didn't bother to research who is related to him.

"I just want to be known as Hatake Kakashi, The Copy Nin, not son of the White Fang, I want to be known of my true strength, not who I am related to."

Hanare looked at Kakashi, but she couldn't tell the emotions that are going on in his eye.

"And another thing is that I don't want people to judge me by my looks. I don't want them to think just because I'm a pretty boy it means I'm a horrible ninja."

"Ohhh….. So you admit that you're handsome?"

"Well I am quite a treat to the eye if I do say so myself." Kakashi joked while stroking his chin.

Hanare whacked him with a cushion. "Smug idiot."

**A.N. Yeah Kakashi's reason for the mask is really cliché, I thought of it in my dream :PPPP The reason was also inspired by Kunoichi Akane's story, author-chan if you're reading this I love your stories! :DDD So, after this chapter, I've decided to give you guys a challenge! Imagine Jiraiya flying naked, in a Superman pose, and his body is SUPER muscular, and his hairy crotch is hanging XDXD omg I'm so evil :P write what do you think in the reviews, or better yet, draw a picture of it and show me XDXD but cover the crotch with a leaf or something cause nobody wanna see that XD Next chapter up soon! Thank you muchas for reading! :DDD**


	4. Chapter 4

"YAAHHH HATAKE! GIVE ME THE REMOTE!"

Kakashi just grinned and played with the remote in his hand.

"Kakashi I want to watch that show!"

"But I wanna watch the drama."

"What drama?"

"The Life of Gai."

"KAKASHI!" Hanare was trying to look angry but it's much harder now that she is on the brink of giggles.

Hanare had been spending a lot of time at Kakashi's apartment for the past few days, nursing him, talking and sometimes just fooling around, every minute she spent with the man she is warming up to him and getting to know more about the mysterious Copy Nin.

"Kakashi, hand over the remote."

"No."

" Hand it over NOW."

"Nope."

"Yah Hatake! if you don't give me that remote this second… I'll go over and get it myself!"

"Come and get it." Kakashi's eyes form into slits and something pointy poked through his mask, Hanare was absolutely sure it was his tougue.

"Oh god Kakashi can be so childish sometimes." Hanare thought while suppressing an eye-roll. Not that she's really complaining or anything, it's much more fun and it beats having serious conversations, and Kakashi can be really adorable sometimes.

"YAH!" Hanare jumped on Kakashi, barely being careful to not hit any of his wounds. Kakashi just chuckled and held the remote over his head.

"YAHHH GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Never!"

"AISHH YO-"

Hanare realized she was hovering over Kakashi, her face merely a few centimeters away from his.

Suddenly her heartbeat increased rapidly, Hanare could hear her pulse beating loudly in her ears.

None of them moved, their gazes locked at each other. No kissing, just gazing into each other's eyes.

Hanare turned pink in the cheeks.

"K-Kakashi…"

"Kakashi's eyes widen in realization and he held the remote even further away.

"You're never gonna get it!"

Hanare snapped out of the trance too. "HEY!" And they continued their silly fight.

*SLAM* The front door suddenly flung open.

*HEY KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I HEARD THAT YOU WERE-"

Gai broke off seeing the state they were in.

Hanare and Kakashi both looked towards the man.

Hanare looked down and realized the position they were in was quite misunderstanding,

She quickly pushed herself off him. "Gai! What are you doing here?"

"KAKASHI! I DIDN'T SEE YOU FOR A FEW DAYS AND YOU HAVE ALREADY FOUND YOURSELF A WOMAN?!" Gai said, manly tears starting to fall onto his cheeks.

"JUST YOU WAIT HATAKE KAKASHI! I SHALL GET A WOMAN TOO! AND YOU SHALL SEE, WHO IS THE REAL LADIES MAN!"

And with that being said, Gai ran off, screaming his determination to beat Kakashi.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked, raising his eyebrows.

Hanare's blush was a deep red now, "I-I don't know either." She tried to act nonchalant by playing with her hair, but it just made her look even more embarrassed. Kakashi looked at Hanare rubbing her nose while staring intently at her lap, as though interested in it.

"Ahhhh so cute..." Kakashi thought.

"Hanare?" Kakashi said

"…hmm?' Hanare said in a small voice.

"After I'm healed, why don't you come over more often?"

"Ehh?'

"Yeah, I enjoy having you around." Kakashi said while giving her one of his eye-curved upwards smiles that always made her melt.

"…Okay." Hanare blushed and match his smile with one of her own.

**A.N oooooohh Kakashi likes Hanare's company :DDD and Gai, as manly as usual. SO MANNLLLLLYYYY! WOOP WOOP WOOP! Random chapter but I wanted a fluffy moment between them :3 More chapters up soon, and thank you for reading! :DD**


	5. Chapter 5

Hanare was strolling around the village. Kakashi had insisted that she took a day for herself and relax, and she had finished all her work, so now, she is just walking, looking, occasionally stopping by shops to admire the wonderful clothes they had to offer.

After walking for a while, Hanare's legs began to ache.

She winced and stopped to massage her sore calves. Hanare look around and saw a large tree up ahead of her, after peeping around to ensure no one was watching, she began climbing up the rough surface of the tree, Hanare felt like a child again. When she was young, Hanare would climbed trees and sit on the tallest branch, hiding from the world, hiding from reality.

She plopped herself down onto a branch and looked around. She was surrounded by a mixture of brown and green, on a few branches above her was a few squirrels and birds, the wind blew and Hanare heard the soft rustle of the leaves. The atmosphere was cooling and peaceful. Perfect.

She looked through the openings of the leaves and spied on the villagers, she looked at a happy young couple walking down the street, hand in hand, oblivious to being watch. Hanare observed the people closely, their expressions, every single detail of their appearances, She jotted them down in her mind. Slowly, her lips curved into a smile.

It was a beautiful village, it really was. And now, she was a part of it. Every piece every part of her loved the village dearly and couldn't bear to see it destroyed.

Hanare's smile slowly faded as she remembered someone, someone special, whom she lost in a battle.

Hanare was very lonely when she was a child, she had never known her family, she was trained in the art of espionage since young in the Jomae Village, and she never had any friends. That is, until Satomi came along.

Satomi was a kunoichi from the Jomae Village and she treated Hanare like her daughter, although not related to each other in any way, Hanare developed a strong bond with Satomi. But one day, Jomae Village was attacked. She remembered being pushed inside a room and told to hide there. Hanare had not uttered a single sound, fearing the door would suddenly be thrown open and having a katana plunged in her stomach. After a few hours, Hanare emerged from the room, frightened, only to find a lifeless woman lying in front of the room.

Satomi was killed.

A funeral was held for the ones who were sacrificed, Hanare cried and cried, but even she knew the tears would not bring Satomi back.

Warm drops of tears began trickling down Hanare's cheeks as she remembered the painful memory, she quickly wiped them of but they kept coming out. Hanare bit her lower lip as hands balled up into fists, she wiped a tear off and gave a quiet sob. Little did she know, a certain silver-haired man is watching her from below.

Kakashi was bored to tears as Hanare wasn't here to entertain him, so he challenged himself to go through the village and not be seen by anyone, it went really well, Kakashi smiled at the villagers, oblivious to his presence. He jumped here and there, hid behind bushes and crouched on roofs, occasionally wincing at the pain of his injuries. He crouched behind a bush and scanned the area before picking up a familiar chakra signature from the tree.

"What? The tree has chakra?" Kakashi thought.

Kakashi realized it was Hanare. "She's in the tree?"

Kakashi squinted his eye looked through the criss cross of the leaves and spotted the green haired woman sitting on the branch, quietly sobbing. Kakashi eye flickered with emotion as he looked at Hanare sympathetically, "She must be remembering someone…"

Kakashi observed the crying woman for awhile, before forming a seal with his hands and teleporting beside her. Hanare didn't notice the man and continued sobbing, he tapped Hanare's shoulder lightly and she turned around and looked at him in shock.

"Ka-kashi?" Hanare and realized tears were still falling on her cheeks, she wiped them of with the back of her hand but more kept flowing out. Kakashi placed a hand on her head. Hanare looked at him with teary eyes.

"It's okay." Kakashi smiled.

He sat beside her and pushed her head down onto his shoulder, not forcefully, but rather gentle with a hint of comfort.

"Now, tell me." Kakashi said soothingly.

Hanare felt more tears welling up in her eyes at Kakashi's sweet gesture, gave a sob and told him everything.

Hanare rested her head on Kakashi's shoulder as they both watched the sunset, Hanare looked at Kakashi through the corners of her eyes, the rays from the sun made his fair skin golden, his eye was relaxed and silver hair blew softly in the wind.

In other words, Kakashi was one fine man.

Hanare rubbed her eyes and looked at Kakashi.

"Thank you." Hanare smiled sincerely at him.

"No problem." Kakashi said.

Hanare lips turned into an even bigger smile.

"Ahh… this looks better, instead of crying, you should smile more." Kakashi pinched her cheek.

"Ahhh it hurts!" Hanare slapped his shoulder and caressed her reddening cheek.

Kakashi chuckled and watched the sunset.

**A.N. A character I created myself is in here, a motherly figure to Hanare called Satomi, I know it sounds weird but I picked it because it meant wise beauty owo and a it's just a very fluffy chapter and I hope you like it, thank you for reading and I shall see you in the next chapter! :DDDD**


	6. Chapter 6

Konoha was boiling hot today, the sunrays were attacking people maliciously. Many people had stayed at home, under the protection of their roof rather than work outside in the unimaginable heat. However, the two kunoichi had decided to train today. They chose to train in a large empty land with no visible green or life around, the closest thing to a living thing was the few pieces of grass and moss on rocks and between cracks in the ground.

Sweat dripped from Hanare's forehead as she panted heavily, opposite of her stood Anko, breathing rather heavily.

"Tired already?" Anko said, smirking. Hanare rolled her eyes at her pathetic attempt to conjure a mocking.

"Your condition isn't exactly A+ either."

The golden sunrays beat down viciously on Hanare's green hair as she clenched her fists. Moving left with small steps, Hanare waited for the right moment before lashing at the panting girl, striking her body with fast punches, Anko fought back but Hanare blocked the attacks easily. Her sharp eyes caught a small slip between Anko's thrusting fists and quickly took advantage of it, grabbing her arm, Hanare flung Anko across the land before jumping forward and landing her knee into Anko's stomach.

"Ooohhhhkkaaaayyyy break time." Anko breathed out the words, clutching her stomach in pain.

Hanare held out her hand for her and she gladly accepted it.

"You're improving a lot, even I can't land a punch on you without getting my ribs broken." Anko complimented her as they sat under the umbrella Hanare brought with her.

"Thanks, I asked Kakashi for some tips." Hanare smiled remembering the man. Anko noticed a sudden uplift in her voice upon mentioning his name.

"Speaking of Kakashi, what's going on between you two? Come on, spit it out." She asked, nudging Hanare to spill the beans.

"Wh-what do you mean? We're are just friends, that's all." Hanare stuttered.

"Oh really? Explain your little interactions with him at his house"

"I told you, I was helping him with his injuries, he is practically useless with those wounds." Hanare said, avoiding Anko's piercing eyes.

"Oh stop lying."

'Wh-what?"

"Don't lie, I know you like him"

"NO!" Hanare's cheeks flamed in embarrassment.

"Oh come on Hanare, you think I wouldn't notice how you would suddenly perk up when I mention his name, or when you would sing happily whenever you make breakfast for him, or when you blush and stutter whenever Kakashi stares at you, or-"

"Are you done?" Hanare cut her off, a slight panicking tone to her voice, Anko had caught her out red handed.

"I can go on for 30 minutes you know." Anko smirked.

"Fine fine! I like Kakashi, now can we please move on from the subject?" said Hanare desperately, her cheeks were stained a deep scarlet.

"I knew it!' Anko pumped her fist in the air, smiling widely.

"Ask him out!" Anko urged Hanare.

"NO! N-no…. He…. He might not like me…'

"So you're just going to stay like this? Keeping it a one sided love?" She gaped disbelievingly at her green haired friend.

"I….I don't know… Maybe…." Hanare said in a small voice, barely audible.

"Huh…" Anko breathed out, defeated by the cowardice of her friend. This was Hanare for god sake! She is brave enough to infiltrate the Land of Fire as an street performer, withstand Ibiki's tortures and have the guts to punch Jiraiya till his arms almost fell out of the socket for attempting to peek inside the women's Bathing House, but she hides away cowardly when told to profess her love to the Copy Ninja?

"Hanare stop being such a baby and tell him!" Anko urged her even more.

"No, I can't! I…I'm too scared… and shy…" Hanare said softly.

"Come on! Tell him tell him tell him!"

"What if he rejects me?'

'You don't even know what he'll say!"

"Yes! And I rather it stayed that way, if he rejects me, there is the risk of extreme awkwardness and the possible lost of our friendship! Now can we please move on from that subject?" Hanare yelled desperately.

'Fine!" Anko sighed loudly, defeated by her stubborn friend. Suddenly an idea clicked in Anko's head, and she smiled cunningly.

"Fine, if you won't confess to him, you're going on a blind date!"

"What? With who?"

"Some guy I met yesterday, he seems to like you a lot."

"You told a random guy about me?"

"Hey I didn't say anything, he was the one who asked about you first." An

"I can't go! I don't even know him!"

"Relax, he's a nice guy." Anko assured her.

"Come on please please please please please!" Anko looked at her with big pleading eyes.

"Fine!" Hanare raised her hands in defeat.

"Great, 2 weeks from now, Saturday at 2 o'clock, meet me at KiaroFuku (**A.N.: It's a clothes store I made up myself :P Kiaro is a name and Fuku means clothes in Japanese :P**), I'll help you get ready for the date."

"Fine fine whatever." Hanare rolled her eyes, expressing her disinterest in Anko's schemes.

"Maybe if you tell Kakashi about this he'll get jealous.' Anko said jokingly, but also suggestively.

Hanare blushed. "Stop teasing me."

Anko smiled to herself, this was probably the best idea she had ever taught of.

**A.N Heheheh sneaky Anko XD I have been so nervous on everything, scared that this will not be a great story and just freaking out owo but I hope you liked it and thank you for reading, see you in the next chapter annnndddd ZOOP! :DD**


	7. Chapter 7

After 2 weeks:

"Hey, come in the room I have to remove your bandages."

"Can't you do it later." Kakashi said lazily.

"Can't, I have to go shopping with Anko."

"What for?"

"To pick out clothes for the blind date she forced me in."

"What?" Kakashi's back straightened, looking at her with his eye filled with shock and…. jealousy?

Hanare's mouth opened a little to question about the emotion, but quickly closed her mouth back again. Her brows knitted into a curious frown before putting on a cool façade.

"Yeah." Hanare answered, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"Don't go." Kakashi's voice firm with a hint of pleading in it.

"I already promised him."

"Tell him you got in an accident."

"No, he'd figure that lie out in two seconds."

"Tell him you're a man."

"Kakashi…"

'I mean come on, you barely know this guy and you're going on a date with him!?"

"It's not that bad! Stop it okay! I'm going on this date and that is final!"

"…Fine." Kakashi slouched on the sofa, his voice void of emotion.

"God why is he so jealous?" Hanare taught.

"Wait, he's jealous!?" Her mind raced.

"OMG he is jealous! Does that mean he likes me!?"

Hanare looked at the Copy Ninja, staring into space, his eyes battling with the emotions anger and disappointment.

Hanare covered her mouth, her mind racing through all the feelings she suppressed for him, she took a deep breath and composed herself.

"This is not the time to be thinking about this, you can think about it when you get home." Hanare instructed herself.

She took a few deep breaths before mustering up some courage, she said:

"Kakashi, Come inside the room."

"…"

"Kakashi?"

"….."

"Kakashi!" Hanare raised her voice.

"…Huh?" Kakashi jumped a little, as if the spell was broken.

"Come inside the room."

"But I like the couch."

"Get your ass over here right now!"

"Ahhh, use more feminine vocabulary please."

Hanare pouted, a frown visible on her face.

"Kakashi, I'm going to count until 3, and if you're not here by then, I'm coming over and ripping the bandages straight from your body!"

"But…"

"1…."

'But I want to sit here and learn more about the road to success."

"2…"

"I want to sit here and encapsulate myself to rethink the journey of my life."

"3!"

"Okay okay I'm coming, you know you're pretty fierce for someone who's suppose to nurse me back to health."

'It's the only way I can make you do stuff." Hanare rolled her eyes.

Kakashi sat on the bed and Hanare began peeling of the bandages, starting from the head. When she got close Hanare felt her face warming up, you'd think after all the things they've been through Hanare would've gotten use to the close contact with the man by now. Nope, Hanare was still shy whenever the silver haired man would come closer to her.

When Hanare was checking the stiches on Kakashi's arm she felt his gaze on him, Hanare slowly looked up to meet his eye.

"Does….does you're head still hurt?"

"Not anymore."

"Really?" She reached up to touch the wounded area and Kakashi flinched.

"HAHAH! Liar liar pants on fire!"

"My pants look pretty fine to me."

"Baka!"

After she was finished with his arm, she moved on to his chest, her cheeks turn a soft pink. It must have been the millionth time she blushed from the first day she started spending time with Kakashi, and her fair skin made the pink tone stand out even more on her cheeks.

"Turn around and lie on your stomach, the bandages for your torso end there."

"Why don't I just sit down and make my back face you?"

"I need a straight back to work on the stitches."

"Why don't I just stand up?"

"It's hard for me to work." Hanare rolled her brown eyes. "Can you just lie on your stomach?"

"Fine." Kakashi began to turn around. "AHH!" Kakashi groaned in pain when he twisted his sides.

"Okay don't turn around!" Hanare yelled, her voice filled with worry.

"You're sides are not completely healed yet." Hanare said, inspecting him.

"What now?" Kakashi said, leaning his weight on his palms.

Hanare thought long an hard, an idea came into her mind, she pushed it away, but it just kept coming back.

Hanare sighed defeated. "K-Kakashi, I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable or anything, but it's the only way I can think of right now…"

"Hey go for it, I don't mind."

"Okay…"

Slowly, Hanare climbed on Kakashi, her legs one on each side of his waist, she gently sat on him.

Kakashi's eyes widen a fraction at the gesture.

Hanare reached her arms around his chest and began searching for the end of the bandage, She felt Kakashi's heartbeat.

It was so fast.

Both of them stayed silent, not uttering as single word, Hanare heard Kakashi's steady breathing, and Kakashi felt Hanare's rapid heartbeat.

After fiddling around at the end of the bandage, trying to undo it, Hanare's neck started to ache, and she couldn't risk using a pair of scissors because the bandages were wrapped tight that a little slip of hand would hurt Kakashi, and the posture they're in right now was not very helpful either.

"Mmm…" Hanare twisted her head a little, attempting to relieve it of it's misery. Suddenly he pulled her head down towards him, her neck landed on his shoulder, Kakashi tilted her head so it would lean on his.

Hanare's neck suddenly felt a lot better.

After she took off the old bandage, she reached for a new one, cutting the bandage shorter, as his chest is healing now. Hanare felt cold without the warmth of Kakashi's body. She got what she needed and went back to the exact same position, it wasn't awkward, it wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, Hanare felt natural, like they have been doing this for their whole lives, Kakashi felt calm and comforted by her presence, her head leaning against his, her body pressed against him.

"Done.' Hanare said in a soft voice, without looking up, Hanare pulled away from Kakashi, still sitting on his waist, she noticed a certain dark cloth hanging from her hair.

"What the-" Hanare held the black cloth in her hand, examining it and gasped, realizing what it was, and quickly looked up.

Kakashi felt her gaze on him, and looked up, to see her holding a black mask, gaping at him with wide eyes.

He realized what was going on, causing his Sharingan eye to snap open in shock, but he can't move his hands to slap it over his mouth.

Or he is it because he didn't want to.

"Do I want her to see my face?" Kakashi thought.

Hanare let out a little gasp she was trying so hard to contain, but in the sight of this pure perfection in front of her, nothing can be sealed. His bare face. His nude pink lips were thin, but a little pouty at the same time, that strong jaw and fair skin. His tall nose and sharp eyes, and this is just a guess, but Hanare pictured him with dimples. His mouth was slightly ajar letting Hanare have a glimpse of his perfect teeth, the scar on his left eye was a symbol, it was unique, only Kakashi. Hanare couldn't resist what she was about to do next, slowly, she reached out and stroked his cheek, the skin impossibly soft and tender, smooth and silky.

Both of them just stared at each other, not moving a muscle, afraid it would break the spell cast upon them.

Hanare was to first one snap out of her trance, then, summoning all her inner resolve, she pulled back looked down, breaking their gaze. She gazed back and forth between the mask and his face before turning red, she bowed her head down and apologized frantically.

"G-GOMEN GOMEN!"

Kakashi didn't move, he just sat there, rooted to the spot. He didn't reach out to take the mask, he didn't push her away, and his hands did not fly to his mouth, covering the skin that everyone was so curious to see for years.

He did something else.

He cupped her cheeks and pulled her down, capturing her lips with his. Hanare's eyes widen in shock, the feeling of having the incredibly soft lips of the man pressed gently on hers was something words could not have described. Unfamiliar emotions jumbled inside Hanare, and an electric current was sent straight down her spine. Hanare, as a spy, had seduced many men, but the feeling with Kakashi was different.

It was special.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms snaked around his waist, and with a little push, Hanare gently push him down onto the bed, the soft surface contrasted with Kakashi's muscular back. Softly, Hanare lied on Kakashi's body, liplocking with each other. The kiss went on for some time. Hanare pulled back a little when his tongue came out to poke the middle of her lips, but resumed back, turning it into a full French kiss.

Their tongues danced in a slow rhythm, then slowly, they started getting more aggressive.

Kakashi turned their positions around, causing him to be on top this time, he groaned a little at the sharp pain on his sides but didn't break the kiss. He cupped her left cheek with one hand and the other one supporting his upper torso's weight. Hanare wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, exploring every part of his cool mouth, she burned with desire. Hanare let out a small moan as Kakashi trailed his lips down her neck, bitting it gently before continuing nibbling down to her collarbones. Hanare's hands ran through his wild silvery hair and he reached up to claim her lips again. After kissing for god knows how long, they finally broke off, panting heavily, Kakashi buried his head on the crook of her neck.

"Don't go." He whispered softly.

Hanare's eyes widen. "Wh-what?"

"Don't go on that date."

"W-why?"

"I just don't want him near you, look Hanare, I don't know why, but you make my heart beat fast, and these few days I couldn't stop thinking about you, please, don't go. Don't leave me."

Hanare heartbeat increased rapidly as she locked her wide eyes on the ceiling, shocked by Kakashi's confession.

Slowly she came back to her senses and smiled. She pulled Kakashi and pressed her lips against his. They began in just an innocent little kiss to a slow, passionate one, both of them conveying their emotions through the movement of their lips, He pulled back and leaned in with their noses touching and looked into a big, brown doe-like eyes.

"So you like me?" Kakashi asked cautiously.

"Mm hm."

Hanare's plump lips curved into a bright smile.

Kakashi huffed out a breath a relief and his lips too, twisted into an innocent, shy smile.

"Wow, you do have dimples." Hanare said while stroking his cheek.

"Ahhh…. It's embarrassing." Kakashi blushed slightly.

Hanare giggled and rose up to kiss his cheek.

Kakashi pressed his lips against hers and began trailing down till her neck. Biting it, leaving a mark, "You belong to me." He mumbled in a low voice against her skin. Kakashi's hot breath against her neck sent a bolt of lust down her spine, his hands trailed underneath her shirt, caressing her flat stomach, Kakashi pulled her shirt over her head. The sudden coldness hitting her skin without the fabric was quickly replaced by Kakashi's warmth. Slowly he nibbled downwards, stopping in the middle of her chest, biting the fabric of the irritating bra before continuing lower, Hanare's body burned with pleasure, her hand reached his, intertwining their fingers as they focus only on themselves, trapped in their little world of love and passion.

**A.N AHHH I think this is really fast owo Slight lemon in the next chapter so read with caution! I think I am taking their relationship too fast….. I don't know any thing about relationships so tell me what do you think in the reviews! :DD Thank you for reading and reviewing :DD**


	8. Chapter 8

Under the sheets, Hanare lied on top of Kakashi and snuggled into his broad chest, happy and satisfied. Who knew Kakashi knew how to give a woman so much pleasure.

'That… was… amazing…." Hanare breathed out.

"You're glowing." Kakashi smiled as he runs his fingers through her green hair

Hanare smiled shyly, she sat up on him, straddling him.

"Hmm…. I should probably mark my territory." Kakashi said.

"Huh?"

Kakashi smirked and pulled her down beside him, Hanare fell onto the sinfully soft bed stomach first with her back facing the ceiling, he leaned on her back, careful to not cause another wave of pain crashing over his abdomen. Kakashi pressed his lips on her nape, tasting her skin. He tucked her hair behind her ear and, leaning forward a little, Kakashi swirled his tongue around her earlobe. Hanare moaned softly as his flexible tongue twirled around her earlobe, tugging it a little with his teeth. "Ka… kashi ah…." Hanare said breathlessly, her heartbeat increasing rapidly with pleasure.

"Be patient Hana.." Kakashi whispered into her ear in a low, seductive voice, she let out a throaty moan. His large hands reached under her to cup one of her breasts, massaging it slightly. Hanare bit her lip to contain her moans and tugged on the sheets, breathing heavily. Kakashi smiled naughtily while flicking her earlobe with his long tongue, groping her left breast, a raspy moan left her mouth. Kakashi kissed her nape again before traveling down her back, his hand leaving her chest, causing Hanare to breathe out, craving for more. He trailed his lips down to her lower back then up again, stopping in the middle of her back. Kakashi licked a sensitive spot on her back making her shudder in pleasure. He sank his teeth into her skin, biting and sucking on the spot, giving her a hickey. His hands ran down her curves, trailing lower to her womanhood, inserting a finger inside her, pumping it in and out. Hanare tugged hard on the bed sheets, moaning pleasurably under his touch, she felt his smirk on her skin. After giving one last bite, Kakashi pulled his finger out of her and smirked while licking her juices coated on his finger, he reached up and rested his head over her shoulder while wrapping his arms around her, Hanare held onto his arms.

Between the heavy breathing and rapid heartbeats, Hanare manage to say the three sacred words.

"I love you..."

Kakashi smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I love you too."

Hanare exhaled softly, "I should probably go now, Anko is probably furious with me."

However, whilst saying that, Hanare held on even tightly to his arms.

Kakashi frowned "Stay… please?"

"I can't... it's late and Anko is…"

"Please?"

Hanare looked behind her and giggled, turning around to kiss him passionately. "Okay."

Kakashi snaked his arms around her waist as she buried her head into his chest, and slowly, both of them drifted into peaceful slumber.

**A.N. Lemon~~~~~ :PPPPPP Ahhh I don't know anything so I just read from other stories and I wanna learn how to write in different styles owo Although I do cringe slightly when I read rated stories ESCPECIALLY 50 Shades of Grey, I got curious and… OH LORD, What has been read cannot be unread XDXD Thank you fore reading and I hope you liked this chapter and I shall see you in the next one! :DDDD**


	9. Chapter 9

At 6 a.m. sharp Hanare's eyes snap open and she sat up straight. Instantly, her mind begins racing through her duties for the day, listing them down in an imaginary memo.

"8:00 a.m.: Report to Hokage's office.

9:30 a.m.: Training with Sakura

2:30a.m.: Lunch.

3:00a.m.: report to Tsunade for ….."

"Hnn…" Kakashi groaned in his sleep, tightening his grasp on her waist. Hanare's long train of thoughts were interrupted as she looked at the sleeping man beside her. A smile played on her lips and she bent down to kiss him, Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at her through drooping eyelids before falling back onto the pillow. She giggled and caressed his bare cheek. She had told him that if she was alone with him, he can't wear that mask.

Ever since their confession, Hanare had been spending a lot of time with Kakashi and cuddling up to him, to wake up next morning in his room, locked in his arms.

They never did it again after that night but Hanare did wish for it to happen again, she longed for his touch. However, Hanare did sometimes pushed him on the bed and mashed her lips with him, Kakashi will push his warm hands up her vest and trail his lips down to her neck to attack to sensitive spot of her skin. This has a downside of course, which would be Anko's endless teasing whenever she would go over to Kakashi's apartment and return only the next day.

"Kakashi, wake up." Hanare cooed.

"Mmm… five more minutes." Kakashi said as he snuggled his face at the side of her waist.

"Kakashi, it's time to wake up." Hanare said firmly.

"Mmm…"

"Kakashi!'

"Fine fine." He groaned.

Hanare smiled and got out of bed to prepare herself.

After taking a shower and throwing on her ninja gear, Hanare walked inside the room to find Kakashi still fast asleep in bed. Hanare rolled her eyes and pushed the man.

"Yah Kakashi! Wake up!" Hanare snatched the pillow under his head and threw it at him.

"Wake up!" Hanare crossed her arms and glared at him.

Suddenly Kakashi pushed her towards the table and stood in front of her, Hanare took a moment to register that he was wearing nothing but a pair of long black pants on, he wasn't even wearing the mask.

Hanare blushed, how can one man ooze so much sexiness?

"For the love of god, I still can't get use to this man's hotness?" Hanare thought.

Kakashi placed his hands on the desk behind her, trapping Hanare between the desk and him. He leaned down to press his lips on her, Hanare responded to the kiss and they stood there liplocking for a few moments before Kakashi's tongue glided inside her mouth, playfully dancing around inside, their tongues moved in sync as Kakashi's hands glide down her curves, Hanare wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. With a smirk, Kakashi pulled her the bed, not breaking the kiss, slowly, he trailed down to neck, stopping in the middle of chest, inhaling deeply before falling beside Hanare. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered: "Five more minutes…"

Hanare smiled as Kakashi kiss the crown of her head before falling back to sleep.

"Five more minutes it is."

**A.N. Five more minutes of KakaHana sexy time? XDXD omg wtf. Anyways, I am writing like crazy these past few days and even though I have quite some free time inspiration is not knocking on my door these few days…. Where are you inspiration? I've got cookies and lemon tea for you! XD Ahhhh ok I'm being weird again Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I shall see you in the next chappie and fly away to Unicorn Island~~ :DD**


	10. Chapter 10

Sigh.

Hanare slumped down on the chair, lips forming a pout. She had been dating the Copy Ninja for 2 weeks already, and when they were together, the respectable ninja would transform into a childish, humorous and somewhat sweet man who would tease her mercilessly, constantly kissing her out of the blue, making her cheeks stained in the mixture of pink and red. Yes, being with this man was great and she loved him dearly, but the problem is….

"He hasn't shown affection for me in public…" Hanare thought miserably.

"Maybe I have to make the first move?" Hanare brows knitted into a questioning frown.

"I'll try tomorrow."

The next day, Hanare was walking towards the training grounds when she spotted a certain male with silver hair. Hanare quicken her pace and grabbed his arm.

"Kakashi~"

"Hana! You're here early."

"Yeah… the first person I wanted to see today was you." Hanare gave him a sweet smile.

"Well, here am I." Kakashi smiled back, Hanare's heart fell in disappointment that he didn't notice her attempt in being romantic, but she still kept a smile plastered on her face.

"Well, urm…. Kakashi, later at the afternoon, let's have lunch together! I found this restaurant that serves the best sushi."

"Sorry Hanare, I can't. I promised Tsunade and Jiraiya to lunch already.." Kakashi said apologetically.

Hanare continued smiling, but her eyes had began to sting, she felt tears welling up and quickly blink them back, she took a deep breath to compose herself and said in an all too cheerful voice.

"It's okay then, we'll go some other time."

"Hana I'm sor-" Kakashi began.

"No, It's okay, I….I'll see you tomorrow."

With that being said, Hanare turned on her heel and walked off, after she was out of Kakashi's sight, she quickly turned into an alley, tears had already fallen onto her cheeks.

"No... No…. Don't cry, don't cry." She instructed herself.

Hanare was disappointed that Kakashi didn't even made any attempt to make it up to her. She felt hurt.

"Do I even matter to him?"

After training, Hanare still felt depressed, she had avoided Kakashi all day. She even went to a spa as a little treat to cheer herself up, it worked, for like 2 seconds, and then she was back to being sad Hanare again.

Slowly she walked up a hill to her secret spot. It was leading to a cliff secluded from the village, no one ever walks up this hill for unknown reasons, but Hanare was curious at what secrets the hill holds, and she founded the most beautiful view of the sunset, the air was cooling, the grass was green and healthy, the atmosphere was incredibly… Well, the first word that sprang into Hanare's mind was romantic. Hanare sighed, wishing once again Kakashi was with her to salvage in this beautiful scenery. She stopped at the cliff and watched as the sun slowly goes down by the horizon. Suddenly, Hanare felt a squeeze on her left hand and someone intertwining their fingers with hers. She felt the soft skin of Kakashi's grazing against hers.

"Kakashi?"

"So this is where you've been to, I was looking for you." Kakashi smiled sheepishly.

"How in the world did you find me here?" Hanare eyes were widen to the size of two saucers, this place was incredibly secluded, only she knows the existence of this area.

"You're not the only one who was curious."

"What?"

"I found this place when I was a kid, but I don't come here anymore."

"Oh…"

Hanare realized his fingers were still tightly enveloping hers, slowly her fingers began to curve with his as her face burned a bright scarlet.

Kakashi smiled and lightly swung their interlocked hands back and forth.

"I feel bad for not being able to have lunch with you, so later, let's have dinner together at that restaurant you were talking about."

"Huh? Like a date?"

"Yeah." Kakashi smiled shyly. "Then later, you can stay over at my place for the night."

"H-huh?" Hanare was still trying to register what was happening.

Kakashi chuckled "Have dinner….then sleepover with me." Kakashi talked slowly, as if talking to a mentally challenged person.

Hanare slapped his shoulder lightly and blushed. "Okay.."

"Alright, let's go!" Kakashi smiled happily. He pulled his mask down and pecked her lips before dragging her down the hill, not once letting go of her hand, even till reaching the streets of Konoha. Some were giving them weird looks, seeing the Copy Ninja holding hands with a former kunoichi for the Jomae Village was indeed baffling.

Hanare's heart beat in joy, this was all she needed to see, Kakashi was the one for her.

**A.N. Ehehehe KakaHana fluffiness! Pink fluffy KakaHana dancing on rainbows~~~ Ahhh inspiration is still avoiding me, is it because my cookies are too sweet? Don't worry! I shall make a thousand cookies for you my lovely inspiration! COME BACK TO MEEEEE! *Coughs awkwardly* I have been posting many chapters lately because school is reopening and I shall not be able to post any **** Anyways, Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love it and I shall see you in my next chapter! GRAB MY FOOT. *grabs* FLYS OFF TO KITTEH WONDERLAND~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.:This chappie is to honor Pervy Sage or Jiraiya, I knew that he died from the wiki but I didn't do anymore research on it until I saw a video about it and I felt so sad :(( But don't worry, in this chapter, Jiraiya is still alive. This is a super weird chapter but do read it and tell me what you think, thank you! :DDD xoxo **

The man jumped from roof to roof, his long white hair flew in the wind. In his back pocket carries a notepad and a pen. Jiraiya's face was glowing with glee. The streets were empty with the exception on a few villagers strolling here and there. The silvery moonlight shone on Jiraiya's happy face as he landed on a roof. Or more specifically, the roof of Kakashi's apartment.

On this dark night, Jiraiya planned to spy on Kakashi and Hanare to spark some ideas for his new novel. Maybe he'll even get a glimpse of Hanare in the shower. Just the mere thought of it had Jiraiya grinning widely. Slowly he slided down the roof till he reached a window. Jiraiya's skills in peeking on women bathing had finally paid off after all these years as he looked inside the room. Hanare was sitting on the couch, watching television, and Kakashi was in the kitchen, with his back facing him. Jiraiya hadn't seen the Copy Ninja in casual clothing before so his eyes were on the man for a few moments.

"I gotta admit, he looks good in casual." Jiraiya thought idly.

Jiraiya reached for his notepad, when he turned around, Kakashi was sitting with Hanare, his arm casually slung around her shoulder.

"Ooohhh that looks cute." Jiraiya thought as he scribbled the idea down. Kakashi cocked his head towards Hanare and Jiraiya could sense that they were talking. He pressed his ears against the wall, hoping to catch a little snippet of their conversation, but sadly, failed. He focused on their facial expressions to cook up an imaginary conversation in his head. Jiraiya could only see Kakashi's eyes for his face was blocked by Hanare's head. Hanare lifted a hand up as if to suggest something before Kakashi went in and flicked her forehead. Kakashi continued to watch television as Hanare rubbed her forehead and slapped his chest. Between their little interactions Jiraiya caught a glismpe of Kakashi's jaw.

It wasn't covered.

It was bare.

"Kakashi lets her see his face?" Jiraiya thought disbelievingly.

"First teasing, then Kakashi showing her his face, this is getting interesting…"

Jiraiya grinned happily before listing down what he had seen. Ideas had begun to fly into his head already and Jiraiya flipped the pages one by one, his hands moving quicker and quicker on the notepad.

After he had finished, Jiraiya saw Kakashi and Hanare walking into a room, Kakashi was reading an Icha Icha book.. Jiraiya frowned in disappointment as he was unable to see what was under the mask. He slided over to the window to the room, but all he saw was blue curtains.

Dissapointed, he went back to the spot before and continued to scribble down more ideas. One part of his brain was circling around what were they doing inside.

A room… A room has a desk, a lamp, a cupboard, a bed and- a bed?

A BED?  
"Kakashi and Hanare are…doing it?" Jiraiya thought as his eyes widen, his mind was starting to conjour pictures already. His pen began writing down ideas as his mind took him further into the scenes.

His train of thoughts were broken as he saw Hanare leaving the room with Kakashi trailing behind, his face buried in his book.

"Well that was fast… Maybe it was just a quick one." Jiraiya's nose began to bleed as more intimidate and realistic scenes went off in his mind.

"This is going to be the best novel I have written yet!" Jiraiya hastily wiped his bleeding nose and continued to jot down in his notepad, His eyes never once leaving the couple.

He looked down to ensure he hadn't been scribbling absolute gibberish when he saw his pen was out of ink.

"Huh… Luckily I brought another one."

He reached for his back pocket and fished out a new pen. He turned his attention back to the couple, and his jaw hit his feet.

On the couch, Hanare was sitting on Kakashi's waist as they liplocked. Kakashi's arms were wrapped around her waist as Hanare circled her arms around Kakashi's neck, blocking Jiraiya's view from seeing Kakashi's face.

His nose began spurting blood again as Kakashi's hands began trailing down to her thighs.

He wrote frantically on his notepad, unable to contain his giddiness on what he had seen, His brain was bursting with inspirations and ideas, 90% of it, of course, contains scenes that should be rated 18+.

Kakashi and Hanare broke the kiss and she sat on his lap. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his chin on her shoulder as they both concentrated on the television.

Jiraiya's nose was red from all the wiping. He saw Hanare getting up for his lap and sitting on the couch. Kakashi took out his book again and stuck his nose in it before getting up and retreating to his bedroom. After a few minutes, Hanare turned off the television and got up to switch off the lights. The living room was suddenly filled with darkness as Hanare went inside the room too.

Jiraiya thought of the possible things they could be doing in the room and his lips spread into a perverted grin. He just couldn't miss this.

Slowly he made his way to the front door and twisted the door knob.

Locked.

Jiraiya pursed his lips and a thought flew into his mind.

He fished his pockets and found a small pin, he inserted it into the keyhole and jerked it around a little.

*Click"

Bingo.

Jiraiya smiled and slowly push the door open.

Suddenly he felt a tug on his shirt as he got pulled into the darkness. He felt face flat on the floor, and he heard a woman's voice.

"You little bitch."

It was Hanare.

**A.N. OHOHOHOHO Not really a cliffhanger XD I tried to make it suspense and stuff but I' m not sure if it worked so well…XD Inspiration finally came! *Dances to Bollywood songs* WOOOHHOOOOO XDXD I hope you liked this chapter, a big thank you to all of you for reading and we shall meet again in the next chapter :DD**


	12. Chapter 12

"You little bitch."

Jiraiya sat on the floor, massaging his chin which suffered a straight land on the floor, then he noticed a pair of feet in front of him. Jiraiya look up to meet the Hanare's eyes, twitching in anger, an evil aura was emitting from her. Behind her, Kakashi locked the door and turned around, his face covered with a mask, leaving his visible eye glaring at the perverted old man.

Hanare crossed her arms and shot daggers at Jiraiya with her eyes.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SPYING ON US?!"

Hanare yelled, her foot pressing down on his chest.

'Hana, keep it down a little, the neighbors might be asleep." Kakashi reminded her.

"Sorry." Hanare said sheepishly. But turned her attention back to the old man again.

"I said, why were you spying on us?" She hissed, her voice was quieter, but Jiraiya could still sense the deadly tone in her voice.

"W-well…-"

"WELL WHAT? STOP STUTTERING!" Hanare raised her voice again, pulling him by his collar before dropping him on the floor again.

Kakashi's eyes widen a little of Hanare's outburst, but remained unfazed. Although this side of her was starting to scare him.

"H-how did you kn-know I was spying on you?" Jiraiya said in fear.

"Answer me FIRST!" If looks could kill, Jiraiya would be disintegrated by now.

"Uh…. I was just passing by…." He said, trying to play it off by giving a laugh.

"STOP LYING!" Hanare pulled his collar till he is meeting her eyes, burning in fury.

"Hanare, calm down a little…" Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

Hanare frowned and dropped him on the floor.

"Tell me… the truth NOW."

"Okay! I was doing some…. research for my new novel…"

This caught Kakashi's attention, he was, after all the biggest fan of Jiraiya's novels. But spying on them for research? This had thrown Kakashi quite off.

"You spied on us so you can write your novel?" Kakashi dragged on his words in disbelief.

"Oh come on Kakashi, don't you want a new novel, I'm just doing some research for it!" Jiraiya smiled, he might have just found a way out of this. And Kakashi is going to be the key to this.

"Okay, that's just messed up." Kakashi said stonily.

"Do you spy on people for your "research" for your other novels?" Kakashi spat, glaring at the man.

"Well… No….. Maybe once…"

"Can't you use that imagination of yours?" Hanare yelled angrily.

"Well I need this novel to be realistic…." Jiraiya defended himself. Kakashi just rolled his eyes, completely unamused by his tactics.

"You haven't answered me, how did you know I was spying on you?"

Hanare scoffed. "You are the one in the wrong here and you are demanding for an answer?"

"Uhhhh… but I should have been completely invisible to anyone."

"You're invisible, but your chakra isn't."

"What?" Jiraiya was baffled.

"Well…"

**Flashback: 20 minutes ago.**

"Maybe you can give me your Sharingan?" Hanare suggested excitedly.

Kakashi went in and flicked her forehead.

"Oww! Hey!" Hanare massaged her forehead before slapping his chest, but Kakashi continued to focus on the variety show playing on the screen.

Suddenly, his back straightened and he looked around the apartment, his eyes landing on the window beside them.

Hanare noticed him looking at the window and cocked her head towards the direction, but she saw nothing.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" Hanare asked curiously.

Kakashi didn't say anything; He pulled out one of his books and slapped it on his face. His eyes glued to the window.

"Hanare, lets go inside the room for awhile."

"Why?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Why not tell me over here?"

"Well someone might overhear us."

"But.."

"Please?"

"…. Fine."

Kakashi ushered Hanare into the room and locked the door behind him. Kakashi shoved the book back into his pocket, then he walked over to the window and pulled the curtains

Before turning to Hanare with a serious expression on his face.

"Hanare, I think someone is spying on us."

"What?"

"Yeah, I can sense a chakra signature outside the window." 

"Wh-what?" Hanare was completely thrown.

"Why don't you check it yourself?"

Hanare concentrated, and sure enough, she picked up a chakra signature just outside.

"Oh my god… You don't think it's….. Something dirty? (**A.N. referring to ghosts and ghouls here**) Hanare stuttered in fear, a cold feeling crept down her spine.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "If it was a ghost we'd be sensing chakra signatures everywhere."

"Oh."

"No, I can tell its Jiraiya."

"What? What the hell is Jiraiya doing spying on us?"

"Don't know, but since he's here, might as well give him a show to watch." Kakashi smirked.

"What?"

"We go outside, make out a little, touch each other and stuff, then after a while, we come inside the room, and, knowing Jiraiya, he'll probably sneak inside the house to spy on us, then at that time, we catch him, interrogate and possibly torture him."

"Ohh… Good plan." Hanare smiled evilly, she was furious that the man was spying on their lives, her mind was already racing with different types of methods to torture him.

"Alright, let's go." Hanare walked past Kakashi and out the door.

**Flashback end.**

"So that's how…" Jiraiya was baffled, his own chakra had given him away.

"Yup, now time for-"

"Hanare." Kakashi pulled her to a corner.

"What?"

"Look in his mind first, see if they are any memories of my face, or whatsoever private things, and erase them."

"Oh! Okay." Hanare was so hyped up in getting revenge, she completely forgot to check Jiraiya's mind.

She walked over and held Jiraiya's chin, looking into his eyes.

She saw no memories of Kakashi's face. But she came across a thought, and her eyes widen.

They were scenes of her and Kakashi making love, very hard. There was also a picture of her naked in the shower.

Hanare's eyes were twitching in shock and her hand flew to his cheek.

"Owwhh…. B-but I didn't see his face…" Jiraiya rubbed his cheek.

"What about those scenes?"

"Oh… uh… Heheh…." Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Uhhh!" Hanare slapped him again.

"What? What scenes?" Kakashi asked.

Hanare blushed and whispered to Kakashi. His eyes flashed with shock.

"Jiraiya!"

"Sorry.." Jiraiya apologise while laughing awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I'll erase all that later, but for now…" Hanare cracked her knuckles, smiling darkly, her voice coated with sweet venom. Kakashi didn't say anything, but his eye was glinting menacingly.

"NO! PLEASE!" Jiraiya's hands quickly wove into a hand seal, attempting to teleport out of this hell. But Kakashi was one step ahead of him. He hit all of his pressure points, suddenly Jiraiya felt as if he was being wrapped by a giant metal cord, Kakashi had paralyzed him temporarily.

"Be ready to meet your doom." Hanare laughed menacingly and lunged herself at Jiraiya.

"HEEEELLLPPPPPPP! PLEASE! AHHHHHH!"

The next morning, Jiraiya woke up with a black eye, aching and sore muscles with marks all over his body , and swollen cheeks. But Jiraiya had no memory of what happen last night.

He walked out of his house and met Kakashi and Hanare, sitting in a ramen shop.

Hanare saw him and felt a surge of laughter bubbling inside her. Instead she forced herself to calmly ask Jiraiya.

"How'd you become like this?"

"I-I don't know." Jiraiya thought hard.

"AH! I remembered! I slipped on an ice cube and ended up face flat in my toilet!' Jiraiya fisted his palm, congratulating himself for remembering before shuddering in disgust.

"Ahh, you poor thing." Kakashi said, before giving Hanare a look. She covered her mouth to swallow the rising giggles.

"And what did you do last night?" Kakashi continued to ask nonchalantly.

"Ahh… Oh! I ate my shoes and shaved my body!...?" Jiraiya answered, a tone of uncertainty to his voice.

Hanare let a small giggle escape before composing herself.

"Awwh, it must have hurt, you should go rest."

"Yes… I should…" Jiraiya began to walk home, scratching his head as questions filled his mind.

As soon as Jiraiya was out of sight, Hanare bursted in fits of laughter.

"Oh God I can't believe you changed his memory to that!" Hanare said, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah, last night was fun." Kakashi smiled.

**A.N. Ahhh sorry for the crappy ending I really didn't know how to end it. I'm currently working on the next chapter and I hope I can meet Inspiration again, such a cool guy :DD The holidays are almost over now… NOOOOOOOOO! Over here, we don't have summer holidays, but we do have a month and a half of no school so yay! :DD I'm really jealous of people who have summer holidays, but over here it is summer everyday, I'd be sweating up Niagara Falls if I go outside XD Thank you so much for reading, luv you guys and I shall see you in the next chapter :DDD**


	13. Chapter 13

Hanare breath staggered as she held his hand tightly.

"What… what happened?" She asked the pink haired female, her voice coated with worry.

"Ka..Kakashi-sensei used his Mangekyo Sharingan too much, it made him weak.":

Sakura answered softly, looking sadly at her sensei, lying lifelessly on the hospital bed. She closed her eyes as she recalled the horrifying scene. Naruto noticed the girl's shaking hands and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey don't worry guys, he'll be fine, Kakashi-sensei is as tough as nails." Naruto chimed in with a cheeky grin, trying to liven up the atmosphere.

Hanare gave a small smile before looking back at the man, lying on the white sheets. His eyes closed as he was surrounded by an innocent and peaceful harmony.

"I can't lose him, I just can't." Hanare thought.

Kakashi is a big part of her life now, and had earned himself a special place in her heart. She just couldn't bear to lose someone so precious anymore. No, not after what had happen with Satomi.

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, to be greeted by a mixture of pale white and of green. He took a moment to register his surroundings. Kakashi scanned the area and his eyes landed on a woman sleeping beside him, her hand clasped around his. He smiled softly and ruffled her hair lightly.

Hanare gave a small frown and sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She squinted her eyes at him for a few moments before her brown orbs shot open.

"Oh my god Kakashi you're awake!"

Kakashi brought a finger to his lips, gesturing to a patient a few feet away from them.

"Sorry." Hanare's hands covered her mouth as the woman turned under the sheets before falling back into deep slumber.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, her voice quieter now.

"Not really, but I'll be fine." Kakashi said as he managed a weak smile.

Hanare pouted and held his hand, swinging it back and forth.

"What time is it?"

"Uhh… It's around midnight." Hanare looked towards the window. She instantly felt attracted by the moon. The moonlight shone against Hanare, her eyes shone under the silvery rays. Kakashi cocked his head to his side, examining her features.

"Wow…" Hanare breathed out.

"Yeah, I always want this room because of the view." Kakashi said.

"Hana, you should probably go home and get some rest."

Hanare pouted and held his hand tighter. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine, you can come visit me tomorrow."

"Fine… But if I catch you doing anything stupid I'll kill you!" Hanare warned him.

"But I'll probably be dead by then."

"I'll still kill you!"

"How can you kill something that is already dead?" Kakashi asked, amused.

"Baka!" Hanare slapped his chest causing him to groan a little.

"Ah are you okay?" Hanare asked, her tone changing immediately.

"You see I will probably die early because of your violent nature." Kakashi grinned.

Hanare just stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll come and visit you next morning." Hanare hoisted her bag over her shoulder.

"I want bento."

"Okay okay." Hanare smiled. Kakashi grinned cheekily and gestures her over with his hand.

"Hm?" Hanare raised her eyebrows questionably at him before walking over.

He pulled the sheets over their heads and smiled. Hanare understood what he meant and giggled before pulling down his mask and pressing her lips on his. They shared a quick kiss before Hanare pulled away.

"Night Kakashi." Hanare said before leaving.

"You too." Kakashi said and tapped her nose with his finger.

"Ow hey!"

Kakashi just chuckled.

**FLUFFY ALERT ALERT ALERT WEEWWWOOOWEEEWOOOOO XD This is a little idea that passed through my mind last night when I was lying in bed, chilling in the hotel, watching Spongebob. Owo Yes I love Spongebob and I am proud of it! SPONGEBOB PRIIIDEEE! It was also inspired by other KakaHana fanfiction, authors if you're reading this I LOVE YOUR FANFICCSSS! YOU GUYS WRITE AMAZIINNNNGGGGGGGLLYYYYY :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD Anyways thank you all for reading and reviewing and I shall see you in the next chapter :DDD**


	14. Chapter 14

"Kakashi-sensei! You're awake!" Naruto and Sakura bursted through the hospital doors.

"Keep your voices down a little." Kakashi said, looking at them tiredly, an empty bento lying on his lap as Hanare smiled at the duo.

"Are you feeling better now?" Sakura asked.

"Still weak, but much better now." Kakashi said while closing up his Icha Icha book he had in his hands.

"Luckily we brought you to the hospital on time, you might have not made it." Sakura said.

"And you might have lie there and wait for someone to come." Naruto continued her sentence, yawning a little since it was still quite early in the morning.

"Actually, I would've preferred if someone had healed me." Kakashi said, giving Hanare a look. Hanare could tell he was smirking, she felt her cheeks beginning to heat up and stared intently at her lap, playing with her fingers. Naruto noticed a secret language between his sensei and Hanare and scratched his head.

What does Kakashi-sensei mean?

Naruto thought for a few moments before throwing the question out of his mind, it required too much brain power and Naruto was not in the right mind to think right now.

"We've asked the doctor, you can leave after a week of rest in the hospital." Sakura smiled.

"That's good, don't really like staying here anyways." Kakashi stated bluntly.

One week was usually painfully slow when it comes to being in the hospital but now that Hanare was here to keep him company, time went past them like a rocket and soon enough, they were walking back to Kakashi's apartment already.

Hanare looked at Kakashi beside her, he was wearing his standard jonin uniform, his eye was covered with the Konoha headband and his face was completely hidden under the mask, Hanare could not see the expression on his face from where she was standing, and the dark night sky was not improving her vision either, making him emit a mysterious aura. Hanare once again felt like the luckiest person alive, I mean, she is living in a home, a village she always wanted, she had great friends, her ninja skills were improving tremendously, and she is dating the infamous copy nin, who many girls crush on, who is rumored to be incredibly handsome, and only she knows that rumor is completely true.

Kakashi closed the apartment door behind him with Hanare. And sneakily, she locked the door without the knowledge of the man. Before Kakashi could reach his room, Hanare pounced on him, straddling him on the floor. His eyes widen for a second at the woman's sudden act.

"Hana, what are you doing?"

Ignoring his question, the green haired woman pulled off his mask and smirked; she grabbed a fistful of his silver hair and mashed her lips with him. Kakashi responded immediately, placing a hand on the back of her head he returns more pressure on her lips. They kissed hungrily before Kakashi's tongue glided inside a little opening of Hanare's mouth. They pulled away for merely one second before continuing the battle of their tongues as Kakashi used his free hand to roam around Hanare's figure, she moaned in his mouth when Kakashi's hand skillfully runs up her vest. After violating each other's mouths for quite some time, He pulled away and rested his head on the floor, looking at Hanare with a smirk on his face.

"Care to explain your behavior, Miss Hanare?" Kakashi asked as Hanare sat up on him.

"Hmm, well, I guess I wanna give you a little reward for all this things you have done for Konoha." Hanare smiled.

"Does this reward come with more?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Definetely." Hanare said seductively into his ear.

Kakashi laughed, making Hanare blush in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm starting like this reward a lot." Kakashi smirked, claiming her lips once her again with his.

"Kakashi, please, I'm trying to do the dishes." Hanare sighed at the man nibbling on her neck, one hand under her shirt, caressing her stomach.

"Hmm, this is not what you said last night." Kakashi said, flicking her earlobe with his tongue. Hanare blushed profusely remembering their vigorous acts on the bed last night, the scenes played vividly in her head, like a roll of tape, just repeating over and over again, making her body heat up. Kakashi sensed that she was thinking of last night and smirked, he bit her earlobe gently as his hand ran up her shirt, brushing the bottom of her breasts lightly, sending a bolt of lust through her. He lifted her up onto the counter and cupped her chin with his hand, bringing her down to meet his lips. They shared a slow and passionate kiss as Hanare wrapped her legs around his waist and snaked her arms around his neck. Kakashi broke the kiss and trailed his eyes up and down her.

"I like what you're wearing now." He smirked. Hanare blushed as she looked down at her figure. She had just thrown on her undergarments and one of Kakashi's shirts which reach above her knees. Kakashi traced her hair behind one ear. She looked up to meet his warm smile and blushed, feeling lucky to meet him, to kiss him, touch him.

"I'm happy that I met you Kakashi." Hanare said genuinely.

"And I hope you wouldn't mind spending the rest of your life with me" Kakashi smiled warmely.

"I'll look forward to every moment of it." Hanare smiled and bent down to capture his lips. Kakashi had walked into her heart, and had never left since. She loved every moment, every memory she had with him, and couldn't wait for more. He was hers, and hers only.

_**End.**_

**ENDDD :DDDDDDDD Thank you to all the readers who stuck with me for so long, I have a few more ideas lined up in my mine so look forward to more KakaHana stories! :DDD My next story will be a SebastianxRobin (Ciel's counterpart) I am not writing Sebastian and Ciel because I have not enough experience to write a yaoi story :PPP Thank you all so so so so much for reading and reviewing, love you guys, and I shall see you all in my next story! KakaHana forevahh! XDXD**


End file.
